Stupid Mouse
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 19/?: This is the nineteenth story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** Stupid Mouse

**Pairing(s):** Tom/Jerry (Note: Don't hate me for shipping this pairing, damn it... my mind won't get rid of the head-canon that Tom only chases Jerry to protect him and keep him close.)

**Fandom(s):** Tom and Jerry

**Words:** 1,035

**Rating:** T+

**Warnings:** Half-blood characters, Yaoi, fluff, and slight hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this show or its characters; however, I do own some form of Fang, the cat mentioned in the story.

**Summary:** The cat and the mouse are at it again, but then Tom loses sight of Jerry and the mouse ends up in the claws of a strange, unknown, street-cat that doesn't seem to know that Jerry is Tom's and no-one messes with the mouse but the cat himself.

-0-

"Get back here you stupid mouse!" Tom- a tall teen with short blue-grey hair, small pointed blue-grey ears, and a long tail- hissed, his bright yellow-green eyes narrowed with annoyance and hidden pleasure. He stretched out white-gloved hands towards his prey, Jerry- a small brown haired boy with round mouse ears and a long, thin tail- his own brown eyes were wide with excitement and amusement, barely laced with a hint of fear.

"Gotta go faster than that if you wanna catch me!" Jerry stuck his tongue out, twirling around, almost tripping, before letting out a loud giggle.

Tom huffed out a sharp breath, rolling his eyes and running after the bouncing mouse. He felt his ears lower when he saw the area they were in and he runs his tongue nervously over his sharp teeth. "Jerry, wait...! We shouldn't be here-!" His eyes widen and he slows to a stop when he doesn't see the mouse and he whips around, his breath quickening in panic. "Jerry!? Jerry!" He shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Gah! That stupid mouse will be the death of me!" He growled out, shaking his head before taking off, searching for the younger teen.

* * *

Jerry giggled again as he ducked down a random alley and he whistled to his self, before slowing to a near stop when he realized where he was and his ears twitched as his tail wrapped around his leg. "T-Tom?" He squeaked out, turning around, looking for the familiar blue-grey cat.

"Well, well, well..." Jerry whipped around at the strange snicker he heard, gasping when he saw strange red eyes staring at him from the shadows.

"W-who's there...?!" Jerry grabbed the edge of his shirt and backed away a few steps, trembling when he saw the eyes disappear. The voice spoke again, seemingly floating around him.

"Oh, what a cute little mouse you are... yes, you'll make a fine little snack." The voice snickered again and Jerry tried turning and running away, to safety, back to Tom, but before he was able to, a clawed hand snatched him by the collar of his shirt. "Ah ah, not so fast, little mousey~" the stranger sang out, and Jerry flailed, opening his mouth to yell for help. The stranger's other hand came up and clamped over Jerry's mouth, preventing him from uttering a sound and Jerry trembled more in fear.

Jerry shut his eyes tightly, whimpering, before opening them and glancing back at his captor: a tall adult street-cat with short, messy black hair and sharp red eyes. His ears were long and pointed and his tail with long, thin and sleek.

"It's such a rare treat to have a little mouse like you wander into these parts..." he trailed off when another voice entered the dark alley.

"Jerry!?" Jerry's eyes widen and he started thrashing around again. The cat behind him growled darkly and though the mouse was extremely frightened, he bit the man's hand, causing the hand to drop.

"Tom!" He shouted back before yelping when the cat backhanded him and he fell to the floor of the alley.

"Why you little-!"

"Hey! Get away from him!"

* * *

Tom entered the alley and bristled with what he saw. He glared at the black cat before him and clenched his fists.

"Oh?" The cat sneered, smirking as he raised his hand and licked the small wound. "What do we have here? A little kitten come to save his friend?"

"Kitten!?" Tom hissed. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

The stranger ignored him as he eyed Jerry, licking his lips. "Get lost, this mouse is mine now." He said instead and made to step towards the frightened mouse, unaware that Tom was brimming with anger, fueled by the remarks and the sight of his frightened little mouse. "Now, where were we-!" He was cut off sharply by Tom, as the younger cat pounced on him, claws out and teeth bared.

Jerry watched in fascination and horror as the two cats fought over him. He felt tears spill over his cheeks when Tom yowled in anger and hissed in pain.

The stranger threw Tom off of him and hissed at him, glaring at both him and the mouse. "Clearly your pathetic little mouse friend is more trouble than he's worth." He growled out, standing straight and tall, as Tom watched him warily, still bristling. He brushed off dirt from his clothes and turned away. "Be warned, _kitten_, I'll be back. And next time I won't take no as an answer and I'll have that mouse."

"Not likely." Tom growled under his breath, watching as the older cat walked away, his black tail flicking back and forth calmly, disappearing back into the shadows. It was only a few moments later when he relaxed and he sighed before turning a sharp glare towards Jerry. "What the hell were you thinking!?"  
Jerry's eyes widen again and he shuts them tightly, curling into himself. "I-I'm sorry!" He sniffled and Tom's entire stance softens, his eyes becoming fond and soft as he looked at Jerry with worry and love and slight fear.

"Come here..." Tom whispered, holding his arms open and Jerry immediately launched into his arms, crying softly. "It's okay... I'm here." He sighed, running his fingers through Jerry's hair, frowning when he came looked the mouse over, seeing his ruffled state. "I'm sorry, I should've kept a better eye on you." Jerry sniffled again and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes before glancing down. Tom sighed and leaned in, licking his cheek, causing Jerry to blush and he smiled before kissing his gently on the nose. "Come on, let's get home." He made to stand up and pulled Jerry with him, brushing off some of the dirt from their clothes.

"W-wait...!" Jerry squeaked, still blushing and Tom paused, blinking in confusion before closing with a smile when Jerry kissed him back on the lips. "...thank you..."

"You're welcome..." Tom said and Jerry giggled when Tom ruffled his hair before grabbing his hand and they walked out of the alley, "stupid mouse." The cat added as a second thought and the mouse only smiled back at him.

* * *

Nineteenth one in the collection~ Next one is for Fable and will be posted tomorrow.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
